


Гроза

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: 1812, Angst, Foreshadowing, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошли годы, а с ними — и детские страхи. И все же Анатоль до сих пор не любит грозу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза

В детстве Анатоль панически боялся грозы. Ослепительные росчерки молний и грозные раскаты грома доводили его почти до обморока. Он прятался с головой под одеяло и вздрагивал от ужаса. Постепенно усталость брала свое, и он забывался беспокойным сном. В такие ночи ему снились кошмары в которых ему являлось огромное черное чудовище с длинными острыми когтями, горящими глазами и кровожадно лязгающими клыками. Этот монстр хватал его за ноги и утаскивал в темную пещеру.  
Утром за завтраком мама спрашивала, отчего он такой бледный и не болен ли. Анатоль всякий раз отвечал, что ему не спалось. Просто не спалось и все. Он стыдился своего страха и никому о нем не рассказывал. Возможно, Элен, знавшая его лучше всех, догадывалась, но молчала.

Прошли годы, а с ними — и детские страхи. И все же Анатоль до сих пор не любит грозу. Ему становится неуютно, тревожно. Кажется, что даже воздух тяжелеет, сгущается. Люди прячутся в домах, будто полевки по норам, за окном дико завывает ветер, хлещет дождь, и небо раскалывается с невыносимо болезненным треском. Гроза — предвестник опасности, и в эту ночь Анатолю кажется, что за ней последует очередной кошмар, как в детстве. Только кошмар этот обрушится на него не во сне, а наяву. Вместо чудовища ему мерещится тень какого-то несчастья, которая подкрадывается, нависает свинцовой грозовой тучей, от нее не убежишь и не спрячешься под одеялом. Анатоль всматривается в кромешную тьму, стремясь то в ней, то в ослепительных вспышках молнии различить силуэт этой беды, но за окном всего лишь пустынная улица. А тень все ближе и ближе, тянется к горлу невидимыми руками…

— Я думал, ты уже спишь.  
Анатоль вздрагивает от неожиданности и резко оборачивается на голос незаметно вошедшего Долохова.  
— Не сплю, — он глубоко вздыхает и снова поворачивается к окну, невольно прислушиваясь к шороху за спиной, пока Федя раздевается. Тот, в отличие от Анатоля, никогда грозы не боялся, и даже любит ее, чувствует некое родство с взбесившейся природой. Этот хаос ему по душе.  
— Рановато началась канонада, — шутливо отмечает Федя. — Привыкай. Как геройствовать-то будешь, коли вздрагиваешь от каждого хлопка?  
Дразнит, а ведь Анатолю за него боязно больше, чем за самого себя. Долохова опять разжаловали за очередную дерзостъ, и как некстати, совсем некстати. Федины дуэли с судьбой, пари со смертью ему никогда не нравились. И тут не в бесшабашности дело — он и сам осторожностью не блещет. Но вот это вечное плевать на все, на всех, в огонь с головой, лишь бы не скучно было… А то, что его ждут, за него переживают, что он нужен, необъяснимо, но беспредельно нужен, хотя бы тому же Анатолю? Тоже плевать.  
Вспышка. Грохот. Гулкая барабанная дробь дождя. И правда, канонада.  
Федя подходит сзади, обнимает ласково, притягивает к себе, целует в висок и шепчет на ухо:  
— Не бойся.  
— Я не боюсь.  
Об этом страхе говорить тоже стыдно. Гвардия с нетерпением ждет выступления на фронт, готовится как к празднику, рвется в бой. В детстве играли в солдатиков. Во время боев деревянные фигурки часто ломались, их заменяли новыми. Теперь сами стали такими же солдатиками... Но об это все забыли. И Анатоль молчит, притворяясь, что тоже забыл.  
— Когда едешь? Утром?  
— Да. А ты?  
— Через два дня. Пиши, если сможешь.  
— Если смогу.  
Прощаться нет сил, все слова кажутся пустыми и лишними. Они долго стоят молча, наблюдая за буйством стихии, за войной облаков. Анатоль прижимается спиной к теплой груди любовника и, закрыв глаза, запоминает это тепло и чувство защищенности. Ему теперь долго придется без него жить. Наконец Федя берет его за руку и ведет спать. Как ребенка. Анатоль подчиняется и отгоняет дурные мысли. Он никогда не умел и не любил заглядывать вперед. Лучше и не начинать.  
Особенно в грозу.


End file.
